Dear John
by Maria-CenaLOVER
Summary: John has left his daughter and girlfriend at home while he is serving his country. Follows the struggles of the family and the letters that the couple send each other. Similar to the film, Dear John.
1. It's Difficult to Say Goodbye

**Right, I know that I have a few stories to complete, but I have this great idea that I need to get down. So here it is. Hope you like it :).**

'Be safe John.' Maria kissed his cheek as she stood at the port, ready to see her boyfriend of five years set off on his duties. 'You know I will be safe, baby girl.' He sweetly replied. He wanted to look confident but his girlfriend knew all too well that he was scared. He looked immaculate in his uniform and she certainly found him as handsome as ever. He bent down after he had wiped away a few tears that had escaped his girlfriend's eyes to be met with a hug from his daughter. 'Daddy, you will be okay, won't you?' 'Soph, of course I will. Mummy will look after you.' John looked up at Maria for confirmation, she nodded trying to hide her tears, she had to be strong for Sophie's sake and show John that she could cope with a three year old by herself. 'Daddy,' the little girl piped again, 'you will bring a present back for me right?' John chuckled, her question had brought a smile to both of the adults faces. 'Sophie, I promise I will, and a special one for mummy as well.' he whispered in the girls ear. He hugged her tightly, lifting her off of her feet.

After a last kiss from her boyfriend, all marines were called to get aboard the ship. Sophie tightly gripped her mother's hand. Maria stood there tears now forming, she wasn't going to think about 'what ifs' she was thinking about 'right now'. As she saw her boyfriend's smile fade, she broke down cuddling Sophie in her arms. Sophie was waving, and Maria joined in, forcing a smile, the love of her life was departing for fighting for his country. 'Mummy, Daddy is gonna be alright isn't he?' Maria kissed her hair, 'Daddy is going to be absolutely fine. Trust me.' Her voice was a little shaky but she had to keep it together.

_2 Days Later_

Maria was tidying Sophie's bedroom, she was trying to keep herself busy otherwise she would end up curling into a ball and cry. She missed him dearly; they hadn't been apart from each other for at least 1 day at a time, let alone a year and a half like he is now. Sophie was currently at a friend's house and Maria wasn't trying to chill out. She glanced around the small girly room at all the photos on the room, one of which was of all three of them Sophie was sat on John's knee and Maria was holding his hand. She looked at it for a moment and suddenly felt her heart warm at his smile.

John was currently sat on his bunk, he had his most treasured possession on his lap, a photo of his daughter and his girlfriend 'No one, ever is going to stop me from loving you two.' He whispered at their smiling faces. He missed them terribly but he'd never admit it, John was seen by his peers as a brave man but truthfully he was soft, and that is what captured Maria's heart.

_5 Years Ago_

Maria was walking down the street, she was chatting to her sister on her mobile at the time, she didn't realise two men had their eyes on her, both for very different reasons. One of them ran up to her snatching her handbag from her arm. The other man ran past her tackling the man to the ground. 'Here you go.' He said, giving her the handbag. 'Oh,' she realised how handsome the man was as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his top. 'thank you so much, I didn't even realise what had happened to be honest.' He chuckled lightly, 'no problem.' After that Maria and John were certainly friends but both wanted more. Months went by and John took Maria to a restaurant where he confessed his love for her. This laid the path to a future full of love and passion, both didn't expect that they would have a child. A year after they began dating, Maria fell pregnant with Sophie it was certainly the best moment of their lives when she was born. John stayed at Maria's side when she was in labour. He was her Prince Charming and she was his Cinderella.


	2. The First Letter

_Dear John,_

_I just want to know if you are okay out there. Baby this whole writing thing wasn't what I wanted to do, because I thought you might get worried if I rang you. Me and Sophie are thinking about you every day and I keep telling her you will be ok. I miss you hun, your hugs and especially those kisses, but most of all I'm missing the fun and love we share, together – a family. _

_Love from, Ri_

She wanted to add more, but she decided against it. Instead she sprayed a squib of her favourite perfume onto the piece of paper. Before placing it in an envelope, she kissed the paper leaving a lipstick imprint on the right corner. 'I hope he reads it' she thought. She lay down on their king-size bed, she understood why he went but she just couldn't believe how much pain him not being there is causing.

'It's true!' he chuckled at his roommate, 'That's how we met, through a fucking handbag.' Randy looked at him after a slight pause, 'And after five years, you haven't asked her yet?' he questioned. John looked down, frowning, 'Not yet. I'm waiting for the perfect time, I've got the ring. I have everything that's needed except the biggy – timing.' He shook his head remembering a few Thanksgivings ago. Maria and John had put their baby girl to bed and he was ready to ask her. She was sat in between his legs on the carpet in front of the fire; she obviously sensed that he was waiting to ask her something so she looked up at him. 'You okay, John?' she questioned rubbing his hand that was wrapped around her waist. 'Never better, Ri.' He replied bluntly, Maria fidgeted he sounded uncomfortable. 'John? Baby, you sure?' he chuckled softly, kissing her hair. This led to a series of slow kisses being placed on her neck and then a few hours later they had ended somehow, in bed.

'So you really love her?' Randy questioned, he figured that being with a girl that long and not asking the question was crazy. 'It sounds stupid Randy, but that girl is everything to me. I mean, she is the mother of my child after all.' He said proudly, the first mention of his child brought an eyebrow raise from his friend.

Randy was what women would call: tall, dark and handsome but the only downside was that he certainly had never had a relationship that had lasted over 3 or 4 weeks. He had both arms covered in tattoos which Randy had told John that the words that his mother had said as he came back from the parlour were flooded in expletives. His body was tanned and his hair was shaven and his blue piercing eyes could certainly make a girl giggle.

John, on the other hand was very muscular and tall, his hair was light brown but very short and his eyes was of a blue colour and when he smiled, his dimples would look as if they were about to pierce his cheeks.

'So why did you choose to do this when you have a family back home?' Randy questioned. 'Choose to do what? Join the marines? It's simple, this is what I have wanted to do for some time, but with meeting the girl of my dreams and having a kid has put it off. Maria is one hell of a girl; she's passionate and loving but also doesn't stand in the way of my needs and dreams. As soon as I told her that I had asked to join the Marines, she welcomed it with open arms. Of course, she was worried about me, and I was concerned about Sophie growing up without her dad for a while but Ri insisted that I should go for it rather than holding it back. Boy, she is seriously gonna get presents when I get home.' John babbled on. _I don't really show how grateful I am, do I? _John pondered within his thoughts. 'So what about you Rands? Family at home?' 'Nope. Just the parents I s'pose' he replied, 'There is this one girl thought that I has caught my eye, but… she has a fiancée.' He looked at John and noted his expression – eyes wide, looking at the floor. 'Oi I'm not a man whore John! I don't choose girls with boyfriends, your Maria is safe, don't worry.' He laughed and John chuckled. 'I wonder how she is. I wonder how Soph is?' he questioned to himself, looking up towards the ceiling. Randy sat next to him and placed a strong hand upon his shoulder, 'I bet she's doing fine, Bud. And I can guarantee that you are probably worrying far more about her than she is about you.' He said.

'There you are! How was school hun?' Maria bent down to her daughter as she ran into her arms. 'It was great Mummy!' she muffled into her mother's deep red hair. 'Anything from Daddy?' the small girl questioned, Maria stopped cuddling her and just shook he head slowly. 'Nothing today, sweetheart.' She said sadly, holding her daughter's hand as they headed back home.

Maria hadn't told Sophie that on her way here she had posted her letter to him.

**I know, I know I haven't updated anything for a long time, but with Christmas and New Year, I haven't had time (BTW HAPPY NEW YEAR!) and because my mom got an iPad, I sort of made it mine and been glued to that so, yeah. I'm sorry for the wait, but I will be updating a lot quicker now! (I hope) xx**


End file.
